FONTANA
Source * Wikimaster edited from a bad format press release http://www.politicspa.com/pressreleasedetailed.asp?id=4598at PAPolitics.com. FONTANA & WHEATLEY LAUD POINT STATE PARK PROJECT - 7/14/2006 FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE SENATOR WAYNE D. FONTANA Contact: Amie Downs PHONE: (412) 344-2551 Phone: (717) 787-5300 www.senatorfontana.com adowns@pasenate.com=20 REPRESENTATIVE JAKE WHEATLEY, JR. PHONE: (412) 471-7760 www.pahouse.com/wheatley=20 FONTANA & WHEATLEY LAUD POINT STATE PARK PROJECT PITTSBURGH, JULY 14, 2006 - State Sen. Wayne D. Fontana and Rep. Jake Wheatley, Jr. today expressed their pleasure with a recent announcement by the Department of Conservation and Natural Resources (DCNR) that work will begin on much-needed repairs and improvements to Point State Park. =09"Plans for Point State Park's restoration have been in process since 2001," Fontana said. "Governor Rendell's commitment to this project and his subsequent release of this funding is a huge boon for the City of Pittsburgh and ensures that a new and improved facility will be available to the public for years to come." Rep. Wheatley believes that the time is particularly crucial, "Point State Park is Pittsburgh's primary outdoor event space, but that has resulted inconsiderable wear and tear. With over twenty years of deferred maintenance, it is even more satisfying that the Governor has made this funding available now so that steps can be taken to correct the deterioration." Phase I of the project will focus on enhancing accommodations for festival grounds and restoring infrastructure of the park with the construction of a 4 acre city-side lawn area and festival ground for concerts and casual recreation, new irrigation, drainage and electrical systems, a new stage pad, vendor hookups and wireless internet, restored pathways with ADA, pedestrian, and bike access, and new plantings, benches, lighting and trail signage. Both legislators acknowledged concerns raised by event coordinators that utilize Point State Park, but believe that all those involved will be playing a helpful role and working closely to work through this temporary inconvenience to deliver an improved park for the Pittsburgh region. Senator Fontana, Representative Wheatley, DCNR and Riverlife Task Force have already made a commitment to informing the public with information on schedule and access to the park as soon as it is available. "In two years, hundreds of thousands of visitors will descend on Pittsburgh as we celebrate its 250th Anniversary," said Rep. Wheatley. "Beginning this work now also means that an even better Point State Park will be available for that celebration and for years to come." The Point State Park Planning process was begun in 2001, co-sponsored by the Riverlife Task Force and the Allegheny Conference. The planning process committee included 75 community leaders representing a broad and diverse constituency including representatives of several of the events held in Point State Park. The master plan features general and aesthetic improvements to the park that will better accommodate special events and streamline park maintenance. "I certainly understand the delicate balance between getting needed repairs done for this project and ensuring that this facility is available to the public for some of the events held in Point State Park that we all look forward to, love and enjoy," said Fontana. "The long-term gain for visitors and residents, as well as to those special events, will far outweigh the work that will have to be done by all parties during this temporary construction period." New bids for this project are due at the end of this month, after which time a contractor will be selected and construction schedule set. It is expected that portions of the park would close in September so construction and renovation work can begin. (end) Links * Wayne Fontana * Jake Wheatley * Rauterkus responds to Fontana and Wheatley about Point State Park, July, 2006 category:Planks_from_elsewhere